Fluid filter cartridges are well known, such as for example, as employed in protected systems of engines, used for fluid filtration, including for example filtration of oil, fuel, coolant, air, exhaust fluids, hydraulic fluids, crankcase ventilation and condensates, and intake air.
Improvements can be made to the flow structure to and from a fluid filter cartridge.